Island of Lost Dreams
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Follow the Straw hats, Ace, and more as they try to uncover dark the secrets behind the Island of Lost Dreams...Not good at summeries. Warnings and possible pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

VTM: My second fic, I'm a bit nervous about this one, so please, no flames people…(sweat drop) I also want to give a big thanks trixiebell, your suggestions are going to be a huge help! Other than that, uh…Warnings: there might be some Ace/Luffy, Zoro/Luffy, and maybe Robin/Luffy moments in this fic, (shrugs) sorry to those who don't care for those pairings, I happen to like them, (But don't worry, to be honest I'm not much of a romantic, so pairings in this will probably be really light, or just implied…Meh we'll see…) And an early apology if some characters may be OOC at times, I'm still new at writing for One Piece…All in all, I hope you'll enjoy! It's show time!

-----

-Flash Back…-

"Oi! Nami!" Luffy called from his seat upon the lion figure head of their new ship. "Where are we going?"

Nami gave an irritated sigh. "I told you seven times already! We're going to Osamu Island…"

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because there's said to be a precious gem stone there…It's worth a lot!" Nami's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Why?"

"Because it's huge! And it's said to have special properties! And…" Nami rambling on.

Luffy blinked, what was she getting so excited about? It was just a rock. Luffy sighed and looked back out at the sea, he smiled as he felt the wind blow against his face and saw the sun light glisten off the surface of the water. Now that was a treasure in itself, and probably one of the reasons Luffy coveted his favorite spot so much.

"Oh Nami-swaaaan! You have such an eye for treasure!" Sanji sang out.

Nami gave a triumphant smirk. "You better believe it!" she then looked at her map and compass. "Anyway, it shouldn't take us too long to get there now, I'd say we should reach it sometime tomorrow night…"

"Hee, hee, as long as there's food there then I'm pumped for it!" Luffy said excitedly.

"Well, we're in luck, the island is said to be a paradise and has a very productive city, so there is a good bet that there'll be good food there…" Nami said as she looked up from her map.

"Alright! Food! Sanji! I'm hungry!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Oi! But you just had lunch!" the love cook growled.

Robin, who was seated in the crow's nest with a book in hand, gave a slight laugh, her days were never dull with this colorful crew. She then noticed a hand grabbing onto the side of the crows nest, Luffy then pulled himself up and crouched next to the archeologist.

"What are you reading?" he asked with a big grin.

Robin smiled and showed him a picture in the book, it was of a sphere that rested on top of the head of a statue of a monster. "This is the treasure Navigator-san was talking about." she explained. "It's called the Aisling Orb, and is said to have the ability to look into the hearts of others…"

Luffy blinked. "Who want something like that?"

Robin shrugged. "Not sure, Captain-san…but it is valuable, so of coarse Navigator-san wants it…"

Luffy and Robin laughed.

- End of Flash Back…-

That was a month ago, before they got stuck on this island, before they became prisoners. Robin sat next to Luffy on the beach, both of them looking out at the sea.

"Captain-san…" Robin said as she ruffled her captain's hair. "……Don't worry, I'll bring back help…"

Luffy tilted his head to the side and looked at her curiously. "Robin…why do you keep calling me 'captain'?"

Robin smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it Captain-san…"

Luffy grinned at the archeologist. "Okay…" he said with a nod.

"Doctor-san, is the ship ready?" Robin asked as she turned to look at Chopper.

"Yeah, but how are we going to make it without a navigator?" the little reindeer asked.

"Don't worry, we have Navigator-san's maps, and I have an eternal pose as well…"

"Will you two be okay?" Luffy asked. "Can I come with you?"

Robin shook her head. "No Captain-san, you are not permitted to leave the island…they will surely come searching for you if you leave…"

"But then why are you going?" the rubber boy asked.

"They haven't found us out yet, so they won't be suspicious if Doctor-san and I leave…" Robin explained.

Luffy looked disappointed, but didn't argue.

"Don't worry, we will return, Captain-san…" Robin said with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah! We won't abandon you!" Chopper said trying to sound brave.

"Aw, thanks you fluffy fuzz ball!" Luffy said while hugging the reindeer. "Your sooooo sooooft!"

"Hee, hee, hee, don't think that makes me happy you bastard!"

"You look happy!"

-2 Months Later…-

All was lively in a pirate harbor known as Cavan Cove. It was a lively place, full to the brim with pirates of all sorts. There were market places, bars, inns, ports, and restaurants, all built into an enormous cave that could house two whole cities.

"Oi! Portgas! Is it true you're brother to a pirate with a 100,000,000 bounty on his head?" one pirate asked, his face was a good shade of crimson, it was obvious that he was smashed.

"No! I heard it was 300 million now!"

"No way!!!!!" cried most of the pirates in the bar in shock.

Ace just smirked.

"Hmm…I heard they've…been causing all sorts of trouble recently…."said another pirate.

"I heard he's a devil fruit user!"

"I heard he was a monster!"

From there gossip blossomed and the whole bar echoed with it.

Ace sat back, closed his eyes, smirked, and listened. It was one of his ways of checking up on his little brother, true sometimes the truth is stretched a bit, but he usually got the general idea.

"I heard they've disappeared…"

Ace's eyes shot open. "What?" he said flatly. In truth, Ace felt his stomach drop at those words.

"They've been missing for a while now…" said an old pirate. "No one's seen or heard from them in months is what I heard…"

"Your kidding.…" Ace said a little uneasily.

Some of the pirates went silent.

"Maybe they were captured by the marines…" one finally said.

Ace frowned. He hoped that wasn't the case. "Well does anyone know where they were said to be seen last?"

The other pirates shook their heads.

'Damn it Luffy! What the hell did you go and get yourself into now?'

Losing his appetite Ace turned to the wasted pirate next to him. "Thanks for the grub, man." and with that said he rushed out of the restaurant, leaving the bewildered drunkard with his bill.

"Whoo! That was too easy!" Ace said with a grin. It was a false grin though, worry was weighing down on him now. 'Shit…you better not have gotten yourself killed…'

"Robin!!! Wait for meeeeee!"

Ace stopped in his tracks. That voice sounded a little familiar. Ace looked over his shoulder and sure enough he spotted a little raccoon with a pink hat chasing after a lovely dark haired woman.

"Hmm…I've seen that raccoon before…" Ace said thoughtfully as he thought back. It then dawned on him. That raccoon was with his little brother back in Alabasta! Being a slick as he could, Ace followed them, he didn't want to embarrass himself if all this worrying was for nothing, he had an image to up hold after all!

"Robin, do you think the others will be okay?" Chopper asked in a worried tone. "We've been away for some time now…Luffy's probably worried about us…"

"I know…but they'll have to be a little more patient…"

"Luffy…?" Ace accidentally said out loud, he then covered his mouth.

Chopper's ears twitched. "Robin!!! Someone's following us!!!" he said in a panic.

Robin frowned and crossed her arms. "Ocho Fleur Flip!"

To Ace's surprise six arms sprouted from his surroundings and grabbed hold of him, and then the next thing he knew he was flipped over. "Oof!"

Robin and Chopper ran over to see who the intruder was. Chopper gave a gasp.

"It's…It's Ace!" the little reindeer said in surprise.

Robin blinked. "Who?"

"Luffy's older brother!" Chopper explained.

Robin blinked again. "Captain-san…has a brother?"

Getting up, and looking a little more than pissed off, Ace glared at the two. "Just what was the big idea!"

"Sorry! We thought you were spying on us…" Chopper said sheepishly.

"Oh…uh…" Ace had to think of an excuse and quick. "Well…I wasn't really, I just saw the little raccoon-

"I'M A REINDEER!!!" Chopper shouted as he changed into a larger form.

Ace's eye's went wide as he stared. "……a-and wanted to see if I could surprise my brother, I haven't seen him in a while so…uh…yeah…"

Robin narrowed her eyes a little. "I am sorry…but Captain-san is not here…"

"……………What happened.…I've been hearing some pretty unsettling things…."

Robin smiled slightly. "Ah, I see you were just wanting to check up on Captain-san…."

Ace blushed and looked away. "W-well…."

"It is natural, you are his older brother after all…"

"R-right! Of coarse it is…." Ace said while trying to regain his composure. "So…where is he?"

Robin and Chopper were silent for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Ace said in a dead serious tone.

"There…has been an incident…" Robin said with a small hint of sadness. "But I'm afraid you wouldn't believe us even if we told you…"

"Try me…" Ace said, crossing his arms.

Robin and Chopper looked at each other.

"I think you might have to see it for your self…"

---

VTM: End of chapter 1! If anyone has any suggestions visit my forum and tell me( you can get to it through my profile). R&R, and please no flames…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

VTM: Eh, heh….didn't want to post the story without the second chapter, in case chapter 1 was a little hard to follow…

------------

Robin, Chopper, and Ace stared out at the sea; they had hitched a ride on a merchant ship, which was heading for Osamu.

"So that's it?" Ace said when he spotted the island.

"Yes…" Robin said with a nod. "Captain-san is waiting for Doctor-san and me…"

Ace smirked. "He'll be surprised when he sees me…"

"………I doubt it…" Robin said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ace said, his eyebrow gave an irritated twitch.

"I am not trying to offend you…" Robin said with a sigh. "But…well…you'll see…"

Ace gave a confused blink.

Chopper then jumped in. "Oh! We got to hide Ace's tattoos!"

"Hmm?" Robin looked up at Ace. "I see your point Doctor-san; they'll find us out with him walking around like that…"

Ace raised an eyebrow at this. "I'm not wearing a shirt…"

-A few minutes later…-

Ace's eyebrow twitched some more. He was dressed in a pink shirt with a picture of a daisy on it and a brown leather armband covered the tattoo on his arm.

"Robin, where did you get that shirt?" Chopper asked.

"I took it from Navigator-san to get her back for a scam she pulled on me…" Robin said flatly.

Ace then placed a finger on the embarrassing pink shirt and lit it on fire; the flames ate it up quickly.

"Ah! Nami's gonna kill you!" Chopper said in a panic.

Robin sighed. "No, she'll just charge him a ridiculous amount of money for it…but then again Navigator-san's interest rates would probably be enough to give anyone a heart attack…." she said thoughtfully.

Ace's eyebrow gave another irritated twitch.

"Fine, wear this then…" Robin said handing him a black vest.

Ace grumbled as he put it on.

"Robin…did you give Ace that shirt because you **knew** he was going to do that?" Chopper asked.

Robin said nothing, but one could swear that she had an almost satisfied smirk on her face.

Meanwhile, on the island, Luffy sat on the beach staring out at the ocean. Waiting, for a sign of a ship, he had been doing this since Robin and Chopper left. He sighed. Things were so boring here. Suddenly something caused some bushes behind him to stir. Looking over his shoulder he saw a man emerge from the dense forest, it was Zoro.

"Hello again!" Luffy said with a big grin.

"Are you following me or something?" Zoro said with slight surprise.

Luffy gave a confused blink. "No. You were just here a few minutes ago."

"Wha-what?" Zoro looked away, blushing with embarrassment. "Grr…"

"The town's that way." Luffy pointed in the town's direction.

"Sh-shut up! I knew that!" Zoro shouted. Then, having no sense of direction whatsoever, he headed in the opposite direction.

Luffy just blinked, and then shrugged, he would find it eventually…wouldn't he? He then looked back out at the sea, and then he saw it, a ship! Maybe Robin and Chopper were on it this time! Getting up he made a mad dash towards the town.

Right at that time Zoro reemerged from the forest and spotted Luffy heading towards the town. "Hey! Wait! Can you show me where the town is again?!" he said as he chased after Luffy.

It wasn't too long before the ship was at the docks, Robin, Chopper and Ace all got off the ship. After giving directions to the crew on where to put his fire powered boat, Ace then looked around and studied his surroundings for a moment. Everything seemed normal, it was very prosperous, but other than that, it seem like a regular harbor city.

"Oi!"

Robin, Chopper, and Ace looked up only to see an excited Luffy running towards them.

Ace smiled. "Hey! Lu-"

Luffy just ran right past him. "Robiiiiin!!! Choppeeeeeerrrr!!!" He then trapped the two in a loving, stretchy hug. "Yay! You're back! I missed you!"

Ace, was to say the least, shocked. What was going on? Luffy didn't even give him a second look! "Hey! Luffy!"

The rubber looked up at him and blinked he then grinned. "Oh, hi!"

'Hi'? Ace blinked confusedly.

"Are you Robin's friend?"

Ace's jaw dropped. Did he actually hear that right? "N-no! I'm your brother!"

Luffy cocked his head to the side, looking like a confused puppy. "I…have a brother?"

Ace grabbed Luffy by the shoulders and began shaking him. "Yes you dunder head! Me! I'm your older brother! Ace! What? Did you hit your head on something?!"

This only earned another confused blink.

"Brother-san…" Robin began. "I'm sorry I didn't explain before, but I thought that you needed to see it for yourself in order to believe it."

"Just what the hell is going on here!? What's wrong with my little brother!?" Ace said angrily.

"He…has no memory…" Robin explained.

-Flash back…-

Robin waited patiently on the ship for her crew to return. They had left to explore the city and the island. As she turned the page of her book, she suddenly heard something.

"ROBIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!" It was Chopper, and he was running toward the ship at full speed.

"Doctor-san?" Robin said with a blink.

"Robin! We have to hide! They're coming!!!"

"Who are coming?" Robin asked.

"No time! We have to hide!!!" Chopper then grabbed Robin's hand and led her below deck to hide.

Soon they both heard footsteps above deck, it sounded like a group of people.

"Doctor-san…" Robin whispered. "What happened?"

"Luffy and the others were captured and taken away somewhere; Luffy helped me escape before he was taken away…" Chopper said with a worry.

"……I see…" Robin said while giving Chopper a comforting hug. "Don't worry we'll help them…"

-End of Flash back…-

"So…they were captured? Do you know what happened after that?" Ace asked.

Robin shook her head. "I don't know how they lost their memory, but after we escaped from the ship we found Captain-san three days later wondering the beaches…"

-Flash back…-

"Luffy!" Chopper called as he rushed over to his captain.

"Captain-san, are you alright?" Robin asked as she followed the reindeer.

"Hmm?" Luffy blinked.

Chopper hugged the rubber boy. "I was worried those men had killed you and the others!"

"Cool! A talking badger!" Luffy said with excitement.

Robin stopped in her tracks. What did he just say?

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper shouted.

"Well, whatever you are you're really soft!" Luffy said while giving Chopper a hug.

"Hee, hee, hee! Don't think saying that is going to make me happy!"

"But you look happy!" Luffy said with a big grin.

Robin blinked. "Captain-san?"

Luffy looked up at her with a confused look on his face. "Captain????"

-End of flash back…-

"So…he has no memory of being a pirate? Or of you or me?" Ace said in shock.

Robin gave a solemn nod. "And he's not the only one this has happened to…"

"Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky are the same way too!" Chopper added. "And they're not allowed to leave the island!"

"……I'm hungry." Luffy suddenly said.

The three looked at the rubber boy, who grinned sheepishly.

At the restaurant, Ace and Luffy were scarfing down food, Robin was sipping a drink, while Chopper stared in awe at the brothers' monstrous appetites.

"Hey!"

Ace and Luffy then felt someone smack them upside the head.

"Could you two cut that out!? You're scaring the customers!!!"

Ace and Luffy looked over their shoulders only to find an angry Sanji glaring down at them. Both blinked and swallowed the food in their mouths at the same time.

"I apologize for my friends, Cook-san…" Robin said. "They're very hungry, and sometimes forget their manners…"

Sanji took one look at her and all his anger melted away instantly. "Oh! No need for you to apologize! It tears me up inside seeing such a perfect vision of beauty hanging around a pair of gorillas!"

"Hey!" Ace growled.

Luffy just looked clueless.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee! Sanji's still Sanji…" Chopper said. "Memory or no memory…"

"Whoa! A talking dog!" Sanji said in surprise.

"I'm a reindeer!!!!"

Luffy laughed, these people were so funny. He then noticed Ace staring at him.

"Hey, Luffy…" he began. "Are you sure you really don't remember me?

"People on this island don't really have memories…" Sanji said suddenly.

Ace looked up at him. "Well, doesn't anyone ever wonder why?"

Sanji shrugged. "Nah, no need. Life here is pretty good, ya can't complain…"

All of a sudden, a woman burst through the doors of the restaurant. "Someone get a doctor! A man at the docks is having a fit!"

Robin blinked. "A fit?"

Some of the people in the restaurant scrambled out to help.

"Yeah, it's a certain condition some of the people on this island get, I don't really know all the details, and I haven't had one myself. But they're quite painful from what I hear…" Sanji lit a cigaret and took a long drag. After breathing out the smoke he continued. "The doctors on this island said not to worry too much about it…besides, they're able to take care of it so I guess they're right…"

"Hey Luffy…Don't you care weather you get your memories back?" Ace asked.

Luffy blinked and seemed to think about it for a moment. "Hmmm…Not really…I guess I haven't thought about it before…" he said with a shrug. He then grinned. "Buuut…If you're really my big brother, then you already know a lot about me…"

"Yeah, but doesn't it bother you at all?"

This only earned a confused look from the rubber boy.

Ace shook his head and sighed. No, of coarse it didn't, **nothing** bothers **Luffy**. But it **was** bothering **Ace**.

"Hmm? You're this kid's brother?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah." Ace said with a nod.

"I see…" Sanji then put out his cigaret. "……Well, make sure you don't cause any trouble, the security on this island can be pretty harsh sometimes…"

"Why would you think I'd cause trouble?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, to be honest, you're not really supposed to talk too much about memories on this island…" Sanji explained. "Makes some people nervous…ya know what I mean?"

"Oh, okay I get it…" Ace said understandingly. He then looked at his little brother, who had just finished his meal, giving a satisfied sigh.

Luffy noticed his staring a just grinned back.

As the four left the restaurant Robin and Chopper were about to head to the local in.

Ace clapped a hand onto his brother's shoulder. "Say, uh…Luffy…"

"Hmm? Yeah?" Luffy said with a blink.

"Mind if I stay at your place?" Ace asked.

"Uh…sure…" Luffy didn't know what else to say. "It's kinda small though…"

"I have no problem with that…" Ace said reassuringly.

"Brother-san?" Robin said curiously.

Ace quickly pulled her aside. "I…need to have a personal chat with him…"

"……I see." Robin said with a nod.

Ace walked over to Luffy and ruffled his hair.

Robin could only imagine how Ace was feeling right now, about being forgotten by your own brother had to be tough, even if he didn't show it.

-Later that night…-

"HEY! THAT'S MY BED!" Luffy shouted at Ace, who was relaxing on it.

"But this is the only bed in the house…" Ace pointed out.

Luffy's house was small and rickety, much like the house they had lived in back in Fuschia Village.

"But it's mine!" Luffy protested.

"I'm a guest…"

"Jerk!" Luffy spat.

"Hmph…" Ace then sat up. He wasn't going to take that. "Wanna fight for it?"

-A few minutes, punches, and kicks later…-

Both D brothers were laying in the bed, backs facing each other, and Luffy was now pouting and sporting a black eye.

"You jerk." he said flatly.

"Well at least you're not sleeping on the floor…" Ace said with a laugh.

Luffy grumbled. After a good long while, he rolled over facing his brother's back. "…Ace? You awake?"

"………………Yeah. Having a hard time sleeping?"

"A little…" Luffy admitted a little sheepishly. "………Uh…um…"

"What is it?" Ace now rolled over to face his brother. "Something on your mind?"

Luffy looked a little hesitant, but he finally was able to force the words out. " ……………Are you…**really** my brother?"

"Well…what do you think?" Ace asked.

"……I…" Luffy didn't know what to say. Then suddenly, and image popped into his mind, he was a kid, and he was walking hand in hand with someone. He wasn't sure what it was, but he felt that it was something important to him.

Ace blinked.

Luffy then smiled. "Ace…I want to get my memories back…"

---

VTM: Okay! I'm ending this chapter right there! (falls over) This was…a really hard write let me tell you…So far we've met up with Zoro and Sanji! (hope you got a good laugh from Zoro…) We'll soon see what the others are up to! Oh, and sorry if some of the characters were a little OOC (part of it was ment for comedy reasons)…(sweat drop) Again, I ask if you can please take it a little easy on me since I'm just getting used to writing for One Piece…

Quick little side note: To clear any confusion, the D brothers' pasts will be somewhat based from my other fic, The Misadventures of the Brothers D…

VTM: Anyway, that's chapter 2! Please R&R! And I beg of you, NO FLAMES! Thank you! (passes out from exhaustion, swirly eyes)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

VTM: Hi! XD I'm back with Chapter 3! But first…Thank you reviewer! XD

trixiebell: I hope this has enough comedy for you! XD Thank you for reading!!!

VTM: And now, it's show time!

---

"Zzzzzzzzzz…" the D brothers snored loudly.

Ace was the first to wake up, blinking his eyes, his vision went into focus. His eyes went wide when he found his brothers stretchy limbs coiled around his several times over, he quickly relaxed though, remembering how he'd wake up like this when they were kids. Luffy had a pretty good hold on him, so how was he going to get out of this one? A smirk grew upon Ace's lips. "Luffy, breakfast…"

Luffy's eyes snapped open and his limbs unwrapped themselves and shrank back to normal. "Breakfast!? Really!?" the rubber boy asked excitedly.

"Yep…" Ace said with a grin. "After training…"

"Aw…" Luffy groaned.

"Sorry bro, but you're going to have to earn it!" Ace said grinning even more. "Oh yeah, and no powers…"

Luffy grumbled a little but then sighed, there was obviously no winning against this guy.

-Meanwhile…-

"Damn it…WHY CAN'T I FIND THE DAMN TOWN!!!!" Zoro cried to the sky. Little did he know, the city was actually forty feet behind him. He marched off grumbling about why it was so hard to find the damn town.

Not too far off he saw a small house by the beach. "…Might as well ask for directions…" he said with a sigh. As he walked over to the house…

"Hiiiiiiya!!!" Two figures burst through the door of the little house.

Surprised, Zoro dove into some nearby bushes. Poking his head out just enough so he could see, he saw two boys throwing punches and kicks at one another. "Hey…wait…It's that kid from yesterday…but…who's that other guy?"

"Oh come on, you can do better than that!" Ace said as he dodged and blocked a few of Luffy's punches.

Luffy grinned. "You bet I can!" He then ducked down swung his leg out and tried to knock Ace's feet out from underneath him.

Ace merely hopped back. "Not doing any better…"

Zoro watched as the two trained. _'They're not half bad…'_

Ace caught one of Luffy's punches, tugged on the boy's the boy's arm, and caught him in a head lock and gave a noggie. "You still suck!"

"Ow! Cut it out!" Luffy whined.

Zoro blinked.

"Oi! Can we have breakfast now?" Luffy said hopefully.

"Hmmmmm….Well….I don't know…." Ace said thoughtfully. "You didn't do all that great…" he teased.

"Aw…come on! Pleeeeeeeease?" Luffy begged.

"Fine. But I'll have to go into town to pick up some food…" Ace said with a laugh.

Luffy blinked. "Huh? That's funny…I thought I caught a fish yesterday……"

Ace burped. "Really? Well…I didn't see it…."

Luffy gave a confused blink. "Oh…okay…"

Zoro smacked a hand to his forehead. _'You dolt! That guy **ate** your fish!'_

"Hmm…" Ace thought something over for a moment. He then bent down, grabbed Luffy by the ankles, pulled his feet out from underneath him, held him upside down, and proceeded to shake him.

"Ah! Wh-what a-are y-you d-doing!?" Luffy said confused. Coins began falling from his pockets.

"There we go…" Ace then dropped his brother. He kneeled down and picked up the money. "Where'd you get all this anyway?"

Luffy pulled his head out of the sand. "I help out with jobs around the island and get paid a little money for it…"

Ace smiled. "That's cool…I'll be back soon, okay? Just** please** try to stay **out** of trouble…" He ruffled his brothers hair and began heading towards the city.

Although normally he would have followed the guy heading towards the town but for some reason Zoro had his eyes locked on the younger of the two. Something about that boy seemed eerily familiar, he didn't think about it much the day before, but now, it was painfully clear. Zoro debated going over and talking to the kid.

Luffy was now practicing his fighting skills (without his powers) in hopes of beating his brother the next time they trained.

"hmph…he's not too shabby…" Zoro finally deciding to go over, he then emerged from the bushes. "Oi! Boy!" he called.

"Hmm?" Luffy stopped what he was doing and looked over to the source of the voice. "Oh! You're the silly man from yesterday!"

Zoro stopped dead in his tracks. "S-silly!?"

Luffy laughed. "Yeah, I pointed out the direction of the town but you just went the other way!"

Zoro tried to hold back the blush that was creeping onto his face. "Oh be quiet!"

Luffy only laughed harder. But he soon stopped when he noticed the three swords at the man's hip. "Hmm? Why do you have three swords?"

"Huh? Well…I fight with them…"

Luffy blinked. "You fight with three?"

"Yeah."

"Where does the third one go?" Luffy asked cocking his head to the side, looking like an inquisitive puppy.

"Er…I…don't know…" Zoro said while looking away. Damn kid.

"………………Maybe one is a spare?" Luffy suggested.

"……Maybe…" Zoro said thoughtfully.

Suddenly, a huge grin grew upon Luffy's face. "Oi! I have an idea! Do you want to help me train?"

"Huh?" Zoro blinked.

"I'm trying to get good enough to beat my brother but…I need a lot more practice…he's pretty good…" Luffy said with a sheepish laugh. "So…would you like to help me out?"

"Uh…well…" Zoro was a little unsure.

"It'll be fun!"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. For reason, he couldn't quite bring himself to say no to this kid. "Hmph…fine…" He then drew two of his swords.

"Er…uh…wait…" Luffy said, but Zoro ignored him.

Taking out his third sword and studying it for a moment he then placed the hilt in his mouth. It seemed natural for some reason. "Ready?" he mumbled.

"Eh? But…" Luffy was cut off by the charging swordsman.

-Meanwhile…-

Ace walked about the busy streets in of the market place.

"Fresh Fish!"

"How about some nice fabrics?"

"Mandarin Oranges! Get your oranges here!"

Now that sounded good. Ace walked over to the orange stand. "Say, how much for some?" he asked. His eye widened a little when he laid eyes on the stand's owner, it was Nami.

"Oh, hello. Well today we have a special deal, 100 beri for three!"

Ace's jaw dropped. "That's **not** a deal!" he said in shock.

"Well it is on this on this island, I grow the best there is!" Nami said proudly.

"I bet you do…" Ace said with a little sarcasm. Although he would've liked some oranges, that was just highway robbery. "Damn it Luffy, you pick up the weirdest people to have in your crew…" he mumbled.

"Excuse me, but what did you just say?" Nami asked with a blink.

"Oh…uh nothing!" Ace said hastily.

"I could've sworn you said 'Luffy'…"

"Do you know him?" Ace asked in all seriousness.

"Uh…well…I don't think so…." Nami said while thinking about it. "But…it does ring a bell for some reason…"

Ace narrowed his eyes a little. He debated pressing his luck a little further and try showing her a picture of Luffy, he had one of his wanted posters, but then again that could just cause a panic and put him in trouble. 'Maybe I can bring him around here later and try to jog her memory a bit…'

"So…Are you going to buy anything?" Nami asked with a false innocent smile.

"Er…uh…" Ace blinked, not sure what to say.

-Meanwhile, back at Luffy's house…-

"Hey no swords!" Luffy said as he dodged a swipe.

"Well, I am a swordsman!" Zoro countered.

"Fine then, use them, then I'll just have to use my powers…" Luffy said with a grin.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at this. "Powers?"

Luffy grinned and nodded. "Uh huh! But I won't use them just yet…"

"Fine by me…" Zoro then slashed at the boy again.

Luffy leaped back.

Zoro then charged at him.

Luffy jumped to the right.

Zoro smirked, and swung his right sword, his eyes widened when he remembered that this was only a training battle. 'Oh shit! I'm going cut his head off!'

Time seemed to slow down. Luffy blinked confusedly. The sword was dangerously close. Then suddenly Luffy bent sideways and smoothly dodged the attack.

Zoro's eye went wide. "H-how did you do that!?"

Luffy only gave a cheeky grin.

_'Okay…this kid's pretty good…'_ Zoro smirked. _'but let's just see how good…'_ Zoro began attacking more boldly, and still the odd boy managed to dodge his attacks.

"You're really tough mister!" Luffy said with a grin. "But let's see how you can take this!" He then stretched his arm out and coiled it over and over around the swordsman.

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU CAN STRETCH!?" Zoro shouted in utter shock.

Luffy grinned at him. "Of coarse! I'm a rubber man! Hee, hee, hee!"

Something then flashed in Zoro's mind.

-Flash back…-

"Gomu Gomu no…PISTOL!!!"

-End of flash back…-

It was brief, but he had defiantly seen this ability before.

Luffy then pulled his arm, and it began to spin Zoro around, unwrapping itself from the swordsman. Zoro span faster and faster, and then finally the limb was free and snapped back to regular size. Zoro was sent spinning off like a mini tornado. Luffy laughed at the green haired swordsman.

When Zoro finally stopped he wobbled about for a couple of moments before shaking himself from the dizziness. He glared at the rubber boy.

"Hee, hee, hee, you're strong mister!" Luffy said with a grin. "But I guess not stronger than me!"

"Grr…" Zoro rushed at the rubber boy.

Luffy backed up, but ended up tripping on some beach daubery and falling backwards. He looked up at the menacing looking swordsman that was advancing on him.

Suddenly, Zoro felt something strike the back of his head. Which was soon followed by an angry 'What the hell do you think you're doing to my little brother!?!?' and was soon after that sent flying into the shallow waters of the seashore.

"Ace!" Luffy said happily.

Bonk!

"Grr! You ninny! I told you to stay **out** of trouble!" Ace said while shaking a clenched fist.

"Sorry!!!" Luffy said as he nursed the large bump on his head.

Zoro slowly trudged out of the water, he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head where there was now a fresh boot print. He looked up and saw the D. brothers squabbling.

Ace tugged at his brother's face, stretching out to ridiculous proportions. Suddenly he was knocked aside by Zoro.

"How the hell can you do that!?" Zoro was now stretching Luffy's face.

"Ah! Leggo!" Luffy said while franticly waving his arms about.

-Later…-

Ace's eyebrow twitched as he cooked up breakfast. "Luffy…about picking up strays…"

"Aw, but he's hungry Ace!" Luffy whined. "Can't we keep him for a little while?" Luffy gave his cutetest begging face.

"L-Luffy..." Ace looked away. That look was hard to resist, but no ment **no**!

Zoro sat at the little table next to the rubber boy. These two were very weird. 'Geeze, this guy acts like the kid's mother…' As Ace ranted off to his little brother Zoro got images in his head of the man in an apron.

"So, what did you see today?" Luffy asked Ace, wanting to change the subject. "This place isn't too bad, right?"

"Er…well…It's…" Ace said while thinking back to the horrible sight of the large blue haired guy wearing a speedo he saw earlier. "**Interesting**…in a sick and wrong way…"

Luffy gave a confused blink. "Eh?"

"Nevermind…Don't worry about it…" Ace then served breakfast. Luffy and Zoro gobbled it down as if they hadn't eaten in days. As Ace began on his own food he then realized that he had seen the green haired swordsman before. _'That's right, he was one of Luffy's crew…'_ Ace then remembered the conversation he had with Nami. _'Maybe there's still a sort of bond between Luffy and his crew…'_

Zoro gave a satisfied sigh as he finished his food. "Ah, thanks…I needed that…So, who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Ace."

"And I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man that's going to be…" Luffy didn't finish, he looked confused.

Ace and Zoro looked at him expectantly.

"What are you going to be?" Zoro asked.

"I…I…don't know…" Luffy looked completely lost. "My mind's blank…But what ever it was, it was…important to me…" He then looked at Zoro. "What about you?"

Zoro was silent. Although he didn't want to admit it, he knew that he too had lost something that was important to him.

"I'm guessing the same goes for you?" Ace said to the green haired swordsman.

"Hmph…It's none of your business…" Zoro said while looking away.

"I thought so…" Ace said with a nod.

"Well what about you?" Zoro said while glaring at the narcoleptic man.

"Uh…well…I just recently got here by boat, I heard my brother was here so I came to check up on him…" Ace explained.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "So, in others words you know all about him then? You can just tell him who he is?"

"….Not exactly…turns out, his friends are stuck here too…buuuut…" Ace began.

"They have no memory…" Zoro finished.

"Right." Ace said with a nod.

Luffy was quiet for a moment, he looked a little sad. Ace caught this, and decided to steer the conversation on a different path.

"But, I've ran into a few of them already…Maybe with a bit of luck we can jog their memories a bit…"

"Sounds easy enough…" Zoro said casually.

---

VTM: I'm going to end this chapter right there…(sweat drop) I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to save it for the next chapter (which is currently in the works)…and for those who are wondering about my other fic, don't worry I plan to update it soon! R&R! And please, no flames…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Piece.

VTM: I'm back with chapter 4! X3 But! Before anything else, Thank you reviewers!!!!!

trixiebell: I'm glad you got a kick out of the 3rd chapter! XD Thank you so much for all your help! You rock!

Yah: Yay! A new reviewer! I'm happy to hear you enjoy the story so far! Thank you for reading!

Spellcaster Hikaru: Great to see you like this! And as for pairings I'll see on weather I'm might do some light fluff here and there. Oh, and the ship's name is the 'King of Beasts'. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

VTM: Thank you all! XD Oh, and by the way, lately I've been drawing One Piece art here and there on deviant art (including a hilarious scene from this fic, more scenes to come too) if anyone wants to check out my art, you can get to it through my profile if you click on my Homepage link. But now it's time to get things rolling! It's show time!

---

"So…what are we going to do here?" Luffy asked.

"Um…well…we'll just explore town…" Ace explained. But, in actuality, he was hoping that they would run into some of Luffy's crewmates. Maybe it would help him remember, like before.

-Flashback…-

Zoro gave a satisfied sigh as he finished his food. "Ah, thanks…I needed that…So, who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Ace."

"And I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man that's going to be…" Luffy didn't finish, he looked confused.

Ace and Zoro looked at him expectantly.

"What are you going to be?" Zoro asked.

"I…I…don't know…" Luffy looked completely lost. "My mind's blank…But what ever it was, it was…important to me…" He then looked at Zoro. "What about you?"

-End of Flashback…-

It wasn't much, but at least it was **something**. Ace sighed. He could only hope that they would get lucky.

"Ooh! Ace! Oranges!" Luffy said as he pointed to Nami's stand.

Ace smirked. _'So far so good…'_ "Say Luffy, why don't you go over and check them out?"

"Sure!" Luffy said with a smile, he then headed over to the stand.

"Oi! Kid, try not to wonder too far…" Zoro warned. He then turned to face Ace. "I'll be wondering around, I'll meet up with you two a little later…"

"Sure…Just get lost…" Ace said with a blink.

Zoro looked away. "D-don't be ridiculous!" He then walked away.

"Robiiiin-swaaaan!!!!"

Ace looked past Zoro and spotted Sanji further down the market place. He was carrying a basket of food, probably restocking ingredients.

Robin and Chopper were standing in front of him.

"Oh! And I see you brought your talking wombat!"

"I'm a Reindeer!!!!!"

Sanji didn't pay attention to the little reindeer's words, he was busy launching himself into a series of praises to his beloved 'Robin-swan'. This went on until Zoro stopped in his tracks and began to watch the love sick cook go on and on with a raised eyebrow.

"……Weirdo…"

Sanji then noticed his unwanted audience. "Hmph! What are you staring at shitty swordsman?"

"Robiiin! It's Zoro!" Chopper said happily.

"Yes it is Doctor-san…But…I'm getting a very bad feeling…"

"Huh? Why?" Chopper asked.

"Hmph…Well at least I don't have a messed up curly cue eyebrow…" Zoro shot back.

"What was that!?" Sanji said with a growl. "Stupid moss head!"

"That is why, Doctor-san…" Robin explained.

Zoro glared. "You know…for some reason just looking at you annoying face is enough to **really** piss me off!" He then began to unsheathe his swords.

"Funny…I feel the same way about you too, shit head…"

"Doctor-san, I believe we may want to move a safe distance away…" Robin said as she picked up the little doctor and began to back away.

The two then exploded into battle.

Ace's jaw dropped when he saw this. _'Good god! They're destroying the whole damn market place! Oh boy…Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…'_ He then hung his head in grief and disappointment.

-Meanwhile…-

"Ooh! These look so good!" Luffy said as he looked over the oranges. "Hmm…I'll find some nice plump ones for me and Ace!" He then began searching through them. "Hmm…let's see..." Suddenly he felt a sharp slap on one of his hands.

"Hey!" Nami barked. "Keep your hands off the merchandise unless your going to by something!"

"But I am going to by something!" Luffy said in a near whine. "Honest!"

Nami narrowed her eyes. "Really?" In her opinion, the kid looked dirt poor, and she wasn't in the mood to charitable. "Do you even **have** any money?"

Luffy then began to dig around in his pockets. Soon it then dawned on him. "Oh yeah! Ace still has my money!" Luffy then turned around to call out to Ace, but instead…he got a kick to the face.

Sanji and Zoro had worked their way down to Nami's stand, Sanji's kick had sent Luffy crashing into it, smashing the orange stand.

"Whaaaaa!!!! My oranges!!!!" Nami shrieked.

Luffy sat up, only to be sent crashing back down by another kick that had missed its intended target.

Ace's eyes went wide with horror, how could such a simple idea make such a complicated mess?

With Chopper still in her arms, Robin walked over to the distraught pirate. "Well…the bright side is that we are getting the crew back together…"

"…Yeah…buuuut…I don't this island will be able to handle it…"

"Don't worry, I know how to stop this…" Robin set Chopper down and crossed her arms.

Suddenly the four were all subdued by arms that sprouted around them.

"Ahhhhhh!!!! Gross!!!!"

"What the hell is this!?!?!?"

"Cool!!!!!!!!"

"Well, that's one way how to handle things…" Ace said with a blink.

-Later, after they got everyone to settle down…-

"I apologize for the scare…" Robin began. "But it seemed to be the only way to calm you all down…"

"No need to apologize Robin-swaaaan!" Sanji said with passion.

"Shut up already!!!!" Zoro barked at the love cook.

"Why you…"

"Clutch!"

Crick!

"Yeow!!!!"

Ace looked at Robin with a sickened look. "My, aren't you ruthless…?"

Robin only gave a mysterious smirk. "There is a very matter we must discuss with all of you…" she explained.

"Well I hope it involves how you're going to pay me back for destroying my Orange stand!"

"Uh…Not exactly…" Ace said while scratching the back of his head.

"However, we need a more private place to talk, this matter needs to be kept very low profile…" Robin explained.

"How about the restaurant?" Sanji suggested. "It's closes early today, and I have the keys to the place…"

"That'll work out just fine…"

"Now wait just a minute!" Nami said suddenly. "I don't even know you people! Like hell I'm going to talk with you unless it involves all the money you people owe me!"

Suddenly a hand sprouted from Nami's shoulder and covered her mouth before she could say more.

"Thank you…" Ace said with a sigh. "Look, I guess it would be best if we started off by giving you a little info…You guys don't have many memories, right?"

"Yeah…just like everyone else that lives on this island." Sanji said bluntly, wishing he could have a smoke, but arms were still restraining him.

"Well to make a long story short, I came to this island looking for my little brother and his friends, who had disappeared recently…" Ace explained.

"Okay…and what exactly does that have to do with us?" Sanji asked.

Ace then pointed to Luffy. "That's my baby brother…and you guys, are three of his friends…"

Sanji, Zoro, Nami, and Luffy all looked at each other. Not one of them said a word, but for some reason, they all did feel a strange familiarity with each other.

"A good example…" Robin began. "Was how Swordsman-san reacted to Cook-san…can you explain why you two suddenly just fought with each other?"

Zoro and Sanji looked at one another. The truth was, that couldn't explain why. There was just a strange, natural dispute between the two.

"I think…I see you're point…"

-And so, after sundown…-

"So, we're alone now, mind telling what's going on?" Sanji asked as he locked the front doors.

"Yeah Ace, what's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Well Luffy…How to explain this…?" Ace then looked at Robin for some sort of answer.

Robin shrugged. "I say just be straightforward with them…"

"Hmm…Right, well then, if you say so…to put into simple words…you're all actually part of a pirate crew…." Ace said bluntly.

Luffy's eyes went wide. "Really!? I'm a pirate!?" He sounded more excited than anything else. "Cool!!!!"

Everyone else's eyes went wide with shock and surprise.

"You can't be serious!" Nami practically shouted. She then grabbed Luffy by the shirt and shook him violently. "How can you be okay with that!? Pirates are absolute scum! And besides, how can a kid like you be a pirate!?!?!"

"Maybe he's a cabin boy?" Sanji suggested.

Ace clapped a hand to his forehead and sighed. "This…is going to be harder than I thought…"

Nami glared at Ace. "I don't believe it…You're lying!"

Ace sighed. "I'm not lying…"

Sanji lit a cigarette and took a drag. "We can't be too sure…"

"Hey, Robin, would you mind giving me a hand with this? No pun intended, mind you…" Ace said with a grin.

Robin gave a slight laugh. "Of course Brother-san…" She walked over to Luffy and placed a hand on the confused boy's shoulder. "Luffy, I know your brother is telling the truth because we're part of the same crew…"

Luffy gave a confused blink, then he grinned. "If Robin says it's true then it is true!"

BONK!

"You moron!!!!" Nami shouted. "She's probably lying too!!!!"

"Ow…" Luffy nursed the bump on his head.

Nami grabbed Luffy's face and stretched out his cheeks. "Pirates are no good scum that don't give a damn about anyone they hurt!"

Ace, Chopper, and Robin's eyebrows gave a twitch at that statement.

"I see…Then I guess we can't ask you for your cooperation…" Robin said with a sigh.

"Ah, Robin-swaaaan! I'd love to hear what you would have to say!" Sanji said passionately.

Nami grabbed Sanji's ear and gave it a good, hard twist.

"YEOW!!!"

"You idiot! Don't listen to them!" Nami said in a fury. "And you!" She pointed to Luffy. "Stay away from that man!"

"But he's my-" Nami cut him off.

"He's probably lying about that too!" She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close, so he was face to face with her. "That man can't be your brother! What kind of family tries to make a criminal out of their sibling!?!?"

Luffy's confused looked was soon replaced with a frown, he then pulled away from her. "Don't say that! Ace is my brother! I don't care what you say!"

"L-Luffy…" Ace was a little surprised at Luffy's little outburst.

"How can you be so sure?" Sanji asked. "You have no memories of him remember? For all you know you could've never even had a brother…"

Luffy was silent, Sanji's words had hit a nerve.

"Thank you Sanji…" Nami said with a relieved sigh. She was glad someone was talking with some sense for a change. "See what I mean Luffy?"

Luffy looked up at Ace pleadingly, wanting some answers. But his brother only stood in silence.

Ace wanted more than anything to prove to Luffy that he was telling the truth, but he knew he couldn't really provide too much proof, without memory it would be useless. But what happened next, totally took him by surprise.

"So what if he can't prove it!? I trust Ace! I just know he's my brother!" Luffy said suddenly. "And if I'm a pirate then fine! I'm proud of i-"

SLAP!

Luffy held a hand to his now red cheek with a look of shock plastered onto his face.

Everyone else looked just as surprised.

"You idiot…" Nami began, her voice quivered a little. "Don't you understand….?"

Luffy just stood there, speechless.

"Navigator-San…that was truly uncalled for…" Robin said with a frown of disapproval. "Captain-san is just listening to his heart on the matter…"

"Captain…???? **Him**????" Sanji said with a raised eyebrow, pointing at Luffy.

"I'll explain later…"

"Well it's wrong!" Nami yelled. "No good comes from being a pirate!"

"I didn't want to resort to this…" All of a sudden, Robin held out a paper in front of Nami's face.

Nami gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was a wanted poster, with her picture on it! "W-what is this!?" she said snatching the poster from Robin.

"It's your wanted poster…you, me, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, and Luffy are all part of the same crew…" Robin then took out the other's wanted posters and showed them off.

"I still can't believe my bounty is **only** 50 beri…" Chopper said with streaming tears.

"Well…this is pretty compelling evidence…" Zoro said as he examined his poster.

"Th-th-this **can't** be right…" Nami said with wide eyes. "…No! It just can't be!"

"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!"

Everyone looked at Sanji who was pale as a ghost.

"This doesn't look a damn thing like me!!!" he said with tears streaming from his eyes.

Zoro walked over and took a look. "………Odd…I think it looks **just like you**…"

TWACK!!!!

CLANG!!!!

BIFF!

BAP!

SLASH!

CRASH!!!!!!!

Zoro and Sanji had once again exploded out into a full scale war.

Ace gave an irritated sigh and left out the back door of the restaurant so the others could try to let this all set in; Robin followed.

"Is something wrong, Brother-san?" she asked.

Ace shook his head. "This is a little frustrating…"

"Well it's not like anyone can take such news so easily…" Robin explained.

"I know…It's just…I don't know…this place is just so screwed up!" Ace said with a sigh. "And that Nami girl, she just hauled off and slapped my brother! What's her problem!?"

"All of us have had troubled pasts…" Robin explained. "Navigator-san has obviously had a bad run in with pirates…so I guess she's reverted back to her pirate hating ways…"

"Well that much is obvious…" Ace sighed. "I wonder how Luffy managed to get such a wacky crew in the first place…"

"……Captain-san…inspires hope." Robin said suddenly.

Ace looked back at her and blinked. "What?"

"Captain-san…wherever he goes, he inspires hope…" Robin explained. "Weather it's hope for making a dream come true or the hope you need to keep living…" She then smiled to herself.

"………………It almost seems like **you** have a **crush** on **my** brother…"

"N-no! O-of coarse not!" Robin said with a blush.

"Oh…good, because I was gonna say…being an **older** woman and all…That'd be kinda **creepy**…" Ace said with a laugh.

Robin frowned, and one of her eyebrows gave an irritated twitch. "……………………………Seis Fleur Clutch!"

"Eh???" Ace looked around all confused as arms sprouted all around, latching onto him. Then…

CRACK!!!

"YAAAAHHH!!!"

"Eh?" Luffy looked towards where the scream came from, he then looked back to the others. "Did you guys hear something????"

Zoro, Nami, Chopper, and Sanji shook their heads.

"Hmm…that's odd…I could have sworn I heard something…" Luffy said while scratching the back of his head.

Ace walked back into the restaurant while rubbing his now aching back. "Ugh…geeze…I didn't think you'd take it **that** personally…"

Robin shot a glare in his direction.

"Eh, heh, heh, heh…shutting up now." Ace said with an uneasy grin. He then turned to address the group. "So…Do you believe me now?"

Sanji put out his cigarette. "…Well…even if it is true…What do you expect us to do now?"

Ace raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean? You're a crew…"

Sanji shrugged. "So? Personally, I'm fine with the way things are right now…"

"So am I…" Nami said firmly.

"Oh nooooo!" We can't split up!!!!" Chopper cried.

"I agree…We've been together for a long time…" Robin added.

"Oh! Robin-swaaaaaan!!! To be in a crew with you and Nami-swan!" Sanji had hearts in his eyes. "It must be heaven to travel with two goddesses of beauty!"

Bonk!!!

Sanji was now sporting a large bump on his head.

"Annoying love cook…" Zoro said with an annoyed look.

Ace gave a sigh. This was ridiculous! They were getting nowhere! "Come on Luffy…" He then took his brother by the hand and led him out of the restaurant. "Let's leave this island…" Ace was running on impulse now, he had finally reached the end of his patience.

"But…what about the others!?" Luffy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll get help for them, I promise, please, just trust me on this…" Ace said reassuringly.

"Okay Ace, I trust you!" Luffy said with a grin.

Ace smiled. "Good."

They then began to head over to the port.

"Where do you think your going!?" Nami said as she chased after them.

"I'm taking him with me…" Ace said with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't do that!" Nami said while clasping onto Luffy's other hand. "If he lost his memory of being a pirate then it's a good thing! He can have a fresh start and live life as a normal person!"

Ace glared at her. "And what? Live in a lie!? Live without accomplishing his dreams!? Well then tell me, what kind of life is that!?!?" he shot back.

Nami was taken aback by Ace's outburst and as much as she hated to admit it, his words did make sense.

"You had dreams too, are you going to say the same for yourself? Why do you think you joined my brother in the first place?"

There was a brief flash of an image in Nami's mind. It was her, as a child, with two other people. One was a little girl with light blue hair, and the other was a woman with dark, red-ish hair and a blue plaid shirt. "N-Nojiko…Bellemere…" she whispered. Her head began to ache. Another image, a frightening shark man. The head ache gets worse.

Ace raised an eyebrow at this, had he managed to trigger some sort of memory?

Nami let go of Luffy's hand and quickly left.

"N-Nami?" Luffy said with a blink. He then looked up at his brother. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine…" Ace said as he continued to lead his brother to the docks.

"Oi!" said a voice from behind.

The D. brothers both looked over their shoulders and saw Zoro running towards them.

"Zoro!" Luffy said with a grin.

"What do you want?" Ace said with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to go with you." Zoro said bluntly.

"Eh!?" the brothers said with a blink.

"I want to get my memories back, if that's your goal then I want to come along and help…" Zoro said as he came to a stop.

"……Well…what do you say Luffy…?" Ace asked.

Luffy grinned. "He should come!"

"Well…if you say so…" Ace said with a sigh. "I guess we'll have to hitch a ride on a merchant ship or something, I know my boat definitely can't carry three people…"

"Well, then I'll start asking around…" Zoro then began heading the opposite direction.

"Oi! The docks are **that** way!" Ace and Luffy shouted while pointing in the other direction.

Zoro then quickly turned around a headed for them.

Ace blinked. "……That guy……is very weird."

"Hee, hee, hee! I know, but he's funny!" Luffy said with a huge smile.

Ace raised an eyebrow and smirked at his little brother, he then ruffled his hair. "Come on, let's get off of this rock…"

Luffy smiled and followed his brother.

"You two! Stop right there!"

Guards surrounded them.

"What's going on!?" Ace said as he glared at them.

Some of the guards parted to let someone walk through. It was a woman dressed in a white lab coat. She was a pretty woman, with long, blood red hair that was tied back and had a large pin to hold it in place. She pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "So…these are the trouble makers…?"

Ace glared at her. There was something really off about this woman.

The woman smirked and walked over to them. "I was told that you've been causing a lot of problems…My name is Dr. Cosmia, I'm the head doctor of this island…"

"I don't care who the hell you are!" Ace said suddenly. "You're in my way!"

Dr. Cosmia raised an eyebrow, her eyes landed on Luffy. "And what exactly are you planning to do? Hmm? Run away with that boy?"

"He's **my** little brother!" Ace said with a firm tone.

Luffy then hid behind Ace, obviously something about the woman made him uneasy.

Ace looked down at Luffy with a raised eyebrow, this was very strange, Luffy rarely coward down to anyone. He then turned his attention back to the doctor.

"If you are his brother, and you care about him then you'll let him remain on this island…" Dr. Cosmia said with a firm tone. "If you hadn't noticed yet, there are some people on this island that have a certain affliction…'Fits' are what the attacks are mostly called…And I'm sorry to say it…but, your brother shows all the signs of having the affliction himself." A slight grin creeped its way upon the doctor's lips. "So I'm afraid he's not allowed to leave the island…I'm sure you'll understand, that it's for his own health…"

"There are plenty of other doctors in the world…I'm sure we can manage…" Ace said firmly.

Dr. Cosmia narrowed her eyes. "Hmph…you idiot…" She then snapped her fingers.

"Hey! Let me go!"

Ace quickly turned around to find the guardsmen trying to subdue Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no…" the rubber boy muttered. "Pistol!!!"

Half of the guardsmen were taken out.

Luffy's arm snapped back into place.

"Well now…That was a little unexpected…" Dr. Cosmia said with a blink. "So you have the power of the Gomu Gomu no Mi…"

"Hee, hee, I'm a rubber man!" Luffy said while stretching out one of his cheeks.

Dr. Cosmia looked rather disgusted.

"Hee…my punches are as powerful as…" Luffy didn't finish. He just suddenly seemed to freeze, soon a strange expression formed on his face, a mix of fear and growing pain.

"…Luffy?" Ace had never seen such a look from his brother before.

Luffy began to wobble over to his brother, but just before he could reach him, he fell to his knees and clutched his head, groaning in pain.

Ace went to Luffy's side. "Luffy!? What's wrong!?"

A trembling hand reached up suddenly and grabbed Ace by the necklace, pulling him closer. Luffy was trying to tell him something. "D-don't…d-don't let th-them…" Ace's necklace snapped, both the beads and Luffy fell to the floor. He curled up and trembled.

"You see?" Dr. Cosmia said as she walked over. "This is is an attack…a fit…"

Ace looked down at his brother helplessly. He didn't know what to do.

Dr. Cosmia snapped her fingers and a pair of guardsmen went over to take the boy.

Ace grabbed one by the wrist when they tried to pick the boy up, he gave them a deadly glare.

"Relax! Don't worry so much…" Dr. Cosmia said with an irritated sigh. "They're only going to take him to the hospital…"

As much as Ace knew Luffy needed medical help, he was still afraid, what if Luffy forgot him again? He was shocked the first time, but if it happened a second time it would really hurt, and hurt bad.

"A-Ace…Sh-Shanks…" Luffy muttered shakily.

What did he just say? Ace looked down at him shocked. _'He said Shanks…He remembers Shanks!'_

Then suddenly his brother was hoisted off the ground and was being carried off. Ace got up and attempted to follow, but two more guardsmen blocked his path.

"Get out of my way…" he said in a low, threatening growl.

"I'm sorry…" Dr. Cosmia called back to him as they walked on. "But you'll have to wait till after treatment before you can see your brother…"

Ace growled. The guardsmen blocked him until the others were a safe distance away, they then left.

"My, my, this is an odd island wouldn't you say?" said a voice out of nowhere.

Ace looked next to him and saw a man in a green cloak. He backed away in surprise. He couldn't see much of the man's face, but did see him grin. It was enough to send shivers up the pirate's spine.

"There's definitely more than meets the eye to this illness…" the cloaked man said with his grin growing even wider.

Ace could feel the man's eyes on him. It made him feel so uneasy.

"If you really want to help your brother and his friends…you may need some more help…"

"Huh? How did you…?" But it was too late, the man then headed off in the direction that the doctor went.

"Who the hell was that?"

---

VTM: End of chapter 4!!!! (swirly eyes) Sorry that there wasn't as much comedy, I thought it would be a good idea to make this chapter a little more serious…but I put a little Dragon goodness at the end! XD I'm planning to use him a little **more** in the next chapter (suggestions for him are more than welcome, I'm **really** going to need them!)…Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha!!!!!!! (cough, cough, cough!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R! And please, no flames!


End file.
